The Ice Castle
by blue beared
Summary: Battle sequences and heartwrenching loves.  R and R to find out more.  P.S.  Durza's heart was saved by two inches, literally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One of my first fic. R and R please.

**_"Hey Arya!" Eragon said. "Where is the firewood?"_**

**_"I don't know. It might be by the tents."_**

**_"Thanks Arya," said Eragon._**

**_Murtagh came running in and said "A Shade is here." Poof! Durza came coughing_**

**_out of the smoke._**

**_Durza said "I hate smoke transport. It hearts my nose so much!"_**

**_Durza laughed an evil laugh and, in a poof Arya vanished._**

**_"Bring her back!" said Eragon._**

**_Durza replied, "Well, you see, I just can't do that. Bye!"_**

**_Poof! Bang! Ting! Durza vanished, leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake._**

**_Eragon fell to the ground, "Noooooooooooooooooooo! I am doomed!" Eragon jumped back on his feet._**

**_He asked Murtagh "What's to eat?" Murtagh grabbed a cooking pan and hit Eragon on the head._**

**_He was out cold for hours._**

**_When he got up Murtagh, was done packing._**

**_Eragon said "Where are you going?"_**

**_Murtagh replied, "I am going to get Arya."_**

**_"Where do you think she is?" Eragon asked._**

**_"No clue. But I think she is on Mount Nothed," said Murtagh._**

**_"Why do you think that she would be up there?" asked Eragon._**

**_Murtagh replied, "Not many people go up there, and the people that do never come back."_**

**_"I'll save her," Eragon said._**

**_I let you get all the thanks and the kiss! No way!" said Murtagh. I'll help too so that we can split it. Fifty fifty._**

**_"OK," Eragon replied. "But I am the pretty boy."_**

**_"So," said Murtagh. "I am the strong one."_**

**_"Let's just go, all right?"_**

**_"Man! My feet hurt so very bad. They're on fire!" Eragon whined._**

**_Murtagh said, "Eragon we have not even left yet."_**

**_"Oh! Sorry! Murtagh, how high is this mountain?"_**

**_"Nobody knows, Eragon._**

**_"Well, we can we take the stairs."_**

**_Murtagh turned flaming red. "It's a mountain, dumbbell!"_**

**_"I can't hear you" said Eragon mockingly._**

**_"Just climb, Eragon._**

**_So climb they did for hours and hours until they went so high that they were in three feet of snow. There was no ground on the top of the mountain. It was all frozen ice. The ice cracked as they walked on it. Suddenly, the ice broke with a loud crack. The place where Murtagh was standing fell._**

**_Eragon was running to grab him but he was too late._**

**_Murtagh had fallen more than a hundred feet into the clouds. That is how high they were. Eragon fell to his knees screaming at the top of his lungs._**

****

R and R please!


	2. Chapter 2

I own Nothing at all, darn. R and R please.

Chapter two

Eragon came to a brown gate. He pushed and kicked anything to get that door open. But the gate did not move at all. Eragon used his magic "Dat do de!" said Eragon. Bang! The door fell down the mountain. Eragon slowly walked into the ice castle.

It was very cold on the mountain but inside the ice castle it was twenty below. Eragon saw three men standing by a metal gate Eargon looked very close. With a smile on his face he said, "It's Arya!" he said to himself.

"I have to free her! For Murtagh!" Eragon saw five men. Other men they were standing by a magic gate. He looked at it for five seconds, then said, "Hey that's Durza! What is he doing here? Well, I'd better free Arya. Eragon took his bow and an arrow and shot the leader in the leg. Then, he took another and shot him in the head. Eragon shot that bow so many times that within seconds they where all dead. Eragon shouted a spell and bang! The gate broke and crumbled. Eragon grabbed Arya, " Lets go!" he said.

Out of nowhere, Mrutagh came falling in, breaking the ice. Eragon said to Arya, "That's one way to break the ice with a girl!"

"Be quiet!" Arya told Eragon. "Murtagh, are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Bye!" said Arya. Murtagh lost consciousness.

"Arya," Eragon said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh sorry," said Arya. "You grab his arms and I will get his legs."

"Okay," said Eragon.

The temperature was dropping. Durza was using all his power to get out of his cell. He was out of breath when he looked up and saw Arya at him with her sword. "Arya, What are you doing?"

"I'm killing you."

"But what about the pl….?"

SHING! Durza's head went rolling to the floor. Waking up, Murtagh said, "I wonder what he was going to say before you killed him?"

"It does not matter. Let's go," said Arya.

As they were trying to leave, an ice block the size of four full-grown dragons landed in front of them.

Arya said, "Murtagh and Eragon, call your dragons. Shortly, Saphira and Thorn broke through five feet of ice. They grabbed their riders and Arya and then took to the skies.

Men were shooting at them. Shruikan came flying in without Galbatorix on him. Arya took her sword and stabbed Saphira in the wings. Saphira fell hundreds and hundreds of feet. Arya jumped on Shruikan and flew away with him.

Murtagh and Thorn took Saphira to the Varden. Nasuada told Eragon, "Arya has formed an alliance with Galbatorix. She has been a traitor all along. What do you recommend, Riders?"

"Men, prepare for war. Have the elves come yet?" Eragon said.

"No they have not."

"Nasuada, our scouts say that Arya and Galbatorix's men are marching this way. It will dwarf ours."

Murtagh took charge, "Go get all the dwarves before the night is over."

The Varden marched their army and met Arya and Galbatorix on a mountain and the battle began. Galbatorix told his men to fire their arrows.

BANG BANG BANG.

Suddenly Durza appeared. "You can only kill a Shade if you stab him in the heart."

Then Eragon said, "How about if I shoot you in the heart?" Eragon shot his arrow faster than he ever had. Durza held up his hand, letting the arrow pierce it. The arrow vanished.

Durza came running after Eragon. They both pulled out their swords. After a long battle, Eragon cut off his arm and pierced him in the heart. Eragon smiled, then yelped as Durza yelled, "BANG! I'm back. You missed my heart by a quarter of a centimeter!" Now it was Durza's turn to smile.

"Bring it on, Eragon, or little one."

Eragon turned flaming red, kicked him in the stomach, and stabbed him in the heart.

Nasuada yelled for a retreat. They all ran away, disappearing into rocks and trees. However, there were still men out there. Galbatorix had strange explosive devices. Murtagh took an arrow and told three men to fire at it. BANG, BANG, BANG!

The men around it were blown to pieces. Murtagh and his men had fling shrapnel coming right at them. They were in fear for their lives.


End file.
